Coupable
by Suliane
Summary: ou La véritable histoire d'Alice Brandon. Amnésique et pour seul souvenir des pupilles dorées, elle se met en quête de réponse, d'une nouvelle vision. Seulement elle ne pensait pas que la vérité serait si destructrice...
1. Prologue

Disclamer_ :_ Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne tire aucun profil autre que le plaisir en écrivant cette les besoins de l'histoire Alice a été transformé en 1802. Néanmoins elle rejoindra la famille Cullen avec Jasper donc la trame ne change pas (ou du moins je suis l'histoire dans les grandes lignes et modifie des éléments dans des périodes où l'on sait peu de chose) et je ne possède que quelques personnages fugaces tels que Karlx. Bonne lecture ! Voici le prologue :

_Une clairière baignée de soleil. Des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent. L'atmosphère qui se fait glacée. Une ombre qui disparait derrière un arbre. Le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il menace de défoncer la cage thoracique. Les poils qui se hérissent. Des yeux rouges sangs. Soudain, des milliers de diamants qui l'éblouissent. Les paupières papillonnent, les yeux sont aveuglés par tant de beauté. Un souffle qui se répercute contre sa nuque._

_Noir._

Elle ouvre les yeux et se relève maladroitement, chancelante. Les ombres inquiétantes de la nuit s'étirèrent vers elle, comme pour la toucher. Elle passe une main sur son visage, épuisée. L'évasion de l'hôpital avait été plus compliquée que prévue, Georges s'était montré plus attaché à elle qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais partir pour elle n'était plus une option, elle devait suivre ce rêve qui apparaissait à elle tellement authentique qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il se réalise bientôt. Elle se sentait guidée comme par un instinct autrefois ensommeillé, elle redécouvrait ses sens, se sentait vivante. Les bourrasques de vent fouettent son visage, au loin une tempête se lève, quelque chose se prépare, elle le voit bien. Ses poumons se remplissent d'air nouveau. Elle continue à avancer à travers des chemins rendus sinueux par les ténèbres, toujours.

Elle manque de trébucher à cause d'une racine, se rattrape finalement à un tronc d'arbre branlant. La fatigue se fait sentit dans ses jambes, ce qu'il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas marché… En dehors du château désolé, isolé de tous, des promesses qu'elle savait factice de Georges, elle ne connait plus rien. Elle a préféré oublier. C'est un nourrisson qui redécouvre le monde. Une percée de lumière qui l'appelle, elle court à présent. Un morceau de ciel, bleu, de l'herbe verdoyante, le blanc innocent d'une pâquerette et toutes ses couleurs chatoyantes qui défilent devant ses yeux elle les apprend de nouveau, hypnotisée par cette palette d'arc-en-ciel, ces gammes de nuances qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais apercevoir. Elle soupire, inspire, expire. Elle a incontrôlable envie de rire.

Un craquement de branche, si discret qu'elle pense avoir rêvé. Ses sens se décuplent instantanément. Elle tourne sur elle-même, écarquille les yeux de stupeur, cette clairière elle la reconnait. Elle vient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais c'est ce qu'elle cherchait quelque part, elle ne peut pas compromettre l'avenir, elle doit juste y faire face. Quelque chose passe entre les arbres, bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse distinguer une forme précise. L'adrénaline lui monte à la gorge. Elle a froid, elle tremble. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle tente vainement de la contrôler. L'ombre difforme entre dans son champ de vision. Elle étincelle comme mille diamant au soleil, cela obstrue sa vue. Elle ferme les yeux, elle attend. Elle n'a pas peur, pas vraiment, peut-être un peu, surement beaucoup, mais elle masque toutes ses émotions.

- _Bouh. _

Il est là derrière elle, enfin. Il appuie son corps contre le sien, elle devine une certaine protubérance au niveau de son sexe. Elle ne se retourne pas bien qu'elle meurt d'envie de connaitre les traits de son visage. Il s'empare d'une mèche de ses cheveux, hume son odeur avec force.

- _Tu m'as l'air délicieuse… Alice. _

Sa voix est une mélodie divine. Il arrache cette mèche de son cuir chevelu, son hurlement résonne en échos dans la forêt. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester près de Georges finalement, préservée de cette créature qui menace à tout moment de la dévorer.

- _Ton odeur est si…attractive_. Il prononce le dernier mot de façon si sensuel que s'en est presque indécent. _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as été une obsession pour moi ces dernières semaines._ _Je n'avais jamais rencontré de parfum semblable au tien si puissant, si appétissant…_

Il plante ses crocs acérés dans son cou et dans un bruit écœurant de succion aspire son sang. Elle a mal, tellement mal, elle voudrait crier mais elle n'en a plus la force. Elle n'a plus conscience de ce qui l'entoure, même sa vision se fait nébuleuse. Déjà elle sent ses yeux se fermer. Non, elle veut lutter, pas encore, elle s'accroche à la douleur et reste consciente. C'est une mort lente et douloureuse. Inhumaine. Elle tombe au sol, comme dans une prière. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas achevé ? Elle ouvre la bouche, sa voix se confond avec le silence oppressant dans lequel elle est plongée. On la retourne, devant elle un homme. Lui ? Georges ? Ce n'est aucun des deux. Il arbore des yeux comme de l'or en fusion qui s'obscurcissent lorsqu'il croise son regard. C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à discerner avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Voilà le premier chapitre, un peu court c'est vrai. Bonne Lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! **

Elle agonise. Son corps est secoué de convulsions incontrôlables sous la douleur. De la douleur, tant de douleur, comme elle n'en a jamais connu. C'est comme si chaque nerf de son corps était en feu et elle ne connait plus rien, à part la douleur. Des doigts s'enfoncent dans ses pupilles. Elle griffe le sol, ses bras, son visage, ça ne s'arrête pas. Elle ne peut plus supporte cette infâme souffrance qui lui obstrue tous les sens. Des milliers d'aiguilles se plantent dans sa peau, déchirent sa chair. Ses membres sont tirés dans toutes les directions au-delà du possible. De l'acide qui lui brule les yeux. Sa gorge est enserrée dans un étau de fer qui la compresse tellement fort qu'elle ne peut plus respirer. Des couteaux lui percent les entrailles. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Son corps se tord dans un craquement sinistre en vrille. Elle suffoque. Mon Dieu, elle n'en peut plus. Des ongles font saigner la peau fragile de ses cuisses. Ses oreilles sont tirées, tourmentées, arrachées. Son corps est feu, flamme, brulé. Elle prit mentalement, mais même ses pensées lui font mal, creusent son crane. La douleur, la douleur, tant de douleur, trop de douleur au point qu'elle en vomit tout ce qu'elle a dans l'estomac et même plus encore. Mourir. Elle veut mourir. Il n'y a plus que cela qui importe à présent. La mort semble la plus merveilleuse délivrance face à cette torture que même les mots n'arrivent pas à démontrer. Les yeux ambres lui font face, elle plonge dedans, aimerait se noyer dans cet océan en effusion. Parce qu'il ne lui reste plus que cela maintenant. Il y a des mots qui flottent dans l'air qu'elle ne comprend pas, qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle n'en a plus la force, ni le courage. Et la douleur perdure encore, cela semble interminable.

Ses paupières papillonnent pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Elle se sent exténuée, vraiment. Son organisme a besoin de nourriture. Elle balaye du regard la pièce, il n'y a rien ici, juste ce lit confortable dans lequel elle est étendue. Mais où est-elle au juste ? Elle tend un pied nu au sol. Aura-t-elle seulement la force de marcher ? Elle pose un second pied, aussi blême que le premier. Elle doit vraiment manquer de force. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte de cette pression à la gorge, dérangeante. Cette gorge qui est sèche, si sèche ! Elle a soif, elle doit trouver de quoi se repaitre. Il ya un délectable parfum qui flotte dans l'air. Elle le suit, plongée dans une certaine léthargie causée par la faim. Elle ne pense plus qu'à cela : étancher le feu dans son sa gorge. Ses pas la mènent au l'orée du bois où une petite fille, aux couettes rousses, ramasse des fraises. Son instinct animal la contrôle, prend possession de son corps et de sa raison. La résistance est impossible, c'est une force trop intense. En une fraction de secondes elle saisit le cou fin de l'enfant et le fit pivoter dans une position incongrue et l'arrache, de la même manière que cela eut été une mauvaise herbe. Le sang gicle abondamment par les lésions, par le trou béant gorgé d'hémoglobine. Elle plonge la tête dedans et s'abreuve enfin de ce poison vital qui a le gout le plus divin qu'elle n'ait jamais savouré.

Le temps semble s'étirer infini. Elle tremble. Non, c'est plus que ça. Elle _vibre. _Elle n'arrive plus à se contenir. Que vient-elle de faire ? La culpabilité s'écrase sur ses épaules. Elle vient de tuer une innocente petite fille pour absorber son sang. _Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !_, pense-t-elle. Elle se plante deux doigts dans la gorge le plus profondément. Quelques coulis écarlates s'écoulent de sa bouche mais ce n'est rien, rien comparé à ce qu'elle vient d'avaler. Elle a encore le gout dans sa bouche. Ses genoux s'écrasent au sol. Elle à envie de pleurer, Dieu sait combien elle en a envie, pourtant les perles salées ne veulent pas sortir. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne sait plus, elle est perdue. Elle inspire une immense goulée d'air qui lui gonfle les poumons, mais ce n'est pas assez pour la calmer. Alors elle éclate, proteste contre ce meurtre sanglant dans des mouvements saccadés, qui a souillé, elle le sait, l'âme de l'enfant. Longtemps après, elle se relève. Les ténèbres commencent à masquer le jour. Déjà ? Elle aucune notion du temps, ses repères se sont volatilisés. Que doit-elle faire maintenant ? Elle aimerait comprendre, apprendre, mais seul l'écho douloureux de ses pensées embrumées lui répond. Partir. Ce mot s'impose à elle comme une évidence. C'est l'unique moyen qu'elle trouve pour échapper à la justice. Elle n'a sans doute plus beaucoup de temps, les parents de l'enfant doivent surement déjà la rechercher. Un bruissement de feuille au loin, une odeur de poils colées par la sueur et de carcasse de poisson. Finalement, peut-être que ce massacre pourra passer comme une attaque d'ours. Elle s'éloigne à pas feutrés en essayant tant bien que de mal de détacher son regard de la carcasse. Ses jambes prennent le contrôle. Courir, vite s'enfuir. Elle a l'impression de voler, d'aller si vite que les arbres ne sont plus que forme flou. Le vent gifle son visage, ses paupières se ferment brutalement, elle a envie de pleurer. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Où doit-elle allée maintenant ? Sa mémoire semble ankylosée, tout le semble flou. Seuls subsistent ce rouge sang, tirant sur le noir, qui s'était rétracté sous le désir, ce regard là qui ne lui inspire que de la méfiance, de la peur et ces pupilles ors qu'elle veut absolument croisés de nouveau, qu'elle sait devoir retrouver plus pour son propre bien qu'autre chose. Elle avance, vite, toujours dans cette même foret, ne voit pas le temps passer. Elle s'arrête enfin à l'orée d'un petit village. Elle n'a pas su résister à cette odeur délicate et poivrée qui semble l'appeler. Elle voit des formes indistinctes travailler dans les champs, sous le soleil qui menace à tout instant de disparaitre derrière les collines voisines. Il ne fait pas encore nuit ? Pourtant il lui semble avoir marché une décennie… Ses sens se décuplent brusquement. Elle voit les rides se creuser sous l'effort d'un vieil homme, elle entend distinctement une pierre roulée dans la chaussure d'un enfant, elle sent sa gorge redevenir rêche, l'odeur se faire plus forte, plus attractive qu'elle ne l'était encore. Elle ne peut plus réfléchir, elle saute. Le dernier rayon de soleil lui lèche la peau, et soudain tout étincelle. Elle plisse les yeux et lève une main incertaine. Des diamants. Sur sa peau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh mon dieu, que lui a-t-on fait ? Elle sort de sa léthargie, prend conscience de ce qu'elle a fait, de ce qu'elle comptait faire là, dans ce village. C'est un assassin. Elle a du sang du les mains. Littéralement, et elle se bat contre elle-même pour ne pas sucer le liquide ferreux. Elle tombe à terre, comme dans une prière ce n'est pas exactement cela pourtant. Elle attend, attend que la transe la saisisse, que les douloureux sanglots fassent vibrer son corps au point de le faire imploser. Le soleil s'éteint à l'horizon et la rumeur du village décline pour n'advenir que quelque chuchotis. Combien de temps reste-t-elle ainsi ? Prosterner devant une réalité qu'elle ne veut pas croire.

_Une présence va survenir d'ici quelques secondes_. Elle n'a rien entendu, rien vu. L'image lui est apparue dans un flash. Mais elle le sent, et déjà elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours se fier à cet instinct encré profondément en elle. Elle se remet debout.

- _Ce n'était pas très judicieux de ta part… Ils auraient pu facilement de voir tu sais ? Nouveau-née je paris ? De nos jours on vous laisse vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Lorsque j'ai été transformé, je n'ai pas eu le droit de sortir tant que je ne me contrôlais pas. _

Elle lève la tête, un homme qui la surplombe d'au moins trente centimètres, aux lèvres étirés dans un sourire narquois la détaille sans retenu. Il possède des yeux onyx dans lesquels elle croit voir illuminer d'une lueur écarlate.

- _Tu n'es pas surprise ?_

- _J'ai vu votre venu. _

- _Vu ? _

Il parait réfléchir de longues secondes, ses sourcils garnis se fronçant dans une question muette.

- _Tu es perdue n'est- ce pas ? Tu étais seule lorsque tu t'es réveillée, et je serais étonné que tu ais connaissance de ta condition. _

- _Ma condition ? Qu'est-ce que... que… _bégayait-elle, son souffle se perdant sous la peur, non la terreur, qui croît.

- _Tu sauras tout en temps voulu chérie. _Il affiche un petit sourire désolé_. La question qui se pose maintenant est : que comptes-tu faire ?_

Que compte-elle faire ? Elle ? Quels sont ses projets ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée la seule chose qui lui importait était de retrouver ces pupilles dorées, mais tout cela lui parait fou, flou maintenant.

- _Et si tu m'accompagnais ? _

_Les dorures sont éblouissantes. Karlx se tient devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Il y a un groupe de personne devant, cependant elle ne peut distinguer qu'une couleur qui lui brule les yeux. Rouge. Un grand fracas. Elle tourne la tête, et croise ses prunelles tant recherchées, figées par un étonnement à peine dissimulé. _

- _Karlx ?_

L'homme affiche un masque d'impassibilité gênant et elle devine plus qu'elle ne voir son incrédulité.

- _C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme, et toi ? Ton nom ?_

Elle plisse les yeux et se concentre avec autant qu'il en est possible. Elle sent un mal de tête poindre, elle persiste tout de même. La question est bien trop insignifiante pour rester un suspens. Alors elle cherche, brasse les données fugaces que son cerveau lui transmet, se recroqueville lorsqu'elle revit la douleur qui a hanté son corps et le meurtre de l'innocente.

- _Je ne sais pas_, lâche-t-elle finalement presque dans un murmure.

Que s'est-t-il passé avant ? Avant qu'elle sente l'odeur putride de la mort sur son corps, avant qu'elle soit soumise à des pulsions assassines, avant qu'elle ne sente sa gorge bruler et sa peau scintiller, avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire. Ses jambes menacent de céder à tout instant, elle lutte contre une force intérieure, bien plus puissante. Elle se retrouve alors à demi-consciente.

- _Je vous accompagnerai là où vous irez. _

Ce n'est plus qu'un souffle confus qui s'écoule de sa bouche, pourtant Karlx a passé ses bras nerveux autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout. Elle ne cherche pas à s'en dégager, car si elle sait quelque chose c'est assurément que cet homme la mènera au regard ambré, à la clef de la vérité.

**Avis ? Prédictions... ? ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu étant donné que je ne suis pas là cette semaine, on fait enfin la rencontre de mes chouchous ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit quelque chose, la meilleure source d'inspiration c'est la review. Merci de lire et bonne lecture ! **

- _Je vais t'emmener chez mes protecteurs, ils sauront traiter ton cas. _

Suite au regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille, Karlx complète :

- _Tu mènerais à ta perte et à la mienne si nous venions à rester seuls lorsque tu auras faim. _

Alors ils marchent. Empruntant de sombres forets où le soleil ne perce que par quelques rayons dont elle se garde bien d'approche. Elle ne pose plus de question même si elle brule d'envie et suit son instinct et Karlx par la même occasion.

Deux lunes se sont déjà succédées lorsqu'ils atteignent une vallée enneigée. Ecartant les feuillages épineux Karlx lui désigne la montagne au loin.

- _Nous serons de l'autre coté de ce versant avant la nuit. _

L'entreprise lui parait impossible et elle se demande si l'homme n'est pas fou, si elle a eut raison d'emprunter la même route que celui-ci. Puis elle se revient sur ses pensées : il n'y avait pas eu d'autres alternatives que lui.

- _Nous manquons de temps, et la neige diminuera nos capacités… _

Il tourne son visage vers elle, et un rayon de soleil vient heurter sa peau d'albâtre. Ses pupilles sombres se rétractent sous l'intensité des radiations. Il tend une large main vers elle.

- _Me fais-tu confiance ?_

_La poudreuse vole par fragments éparses autour de leur silhouette, comme un voile opaque. Karlx sourit. « Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? ». _

- _Toujours. _

Elle emboite ses doigts avec ceux de sauveur, qui paraissent minuscule comparés aux siens. Il la serre quelques secondes pour la rassurer ou bien est-ce pour la remercier. Son étreinte est glacée. Et ils sautent. Le temps semble se suspendre. Elle peut voir le rocher qui dévale la pente, le brin d'herbe qui se balance au gré du vent, le poisson dans le ruisseau qui jaillit hors de l'eau pour remonter le courant. Elle a le temps de voir le sol se rapprocher, inéluctablement. Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui enserre la main de Karlx si fort qu'elle pense l'avoir brisé. Ses paupières se ferment, une carapace entre sa conscience et le monde extérieur.

Le choc la surprend, ses jambes manquent de la lâcher et elle se retient juste à temps à l'épaule de l'homme. Elle ouvre une paupière, puis une autre. Pas de douleurs, pas d'os brisé.

- _Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle sent poindre pour la première fois l'amusement sous sa voix, lui qui n'avait affiché qu'une apathie constante.

- _Et maintenant ? _

- _Maintenant ? Il suffit de courir. _

Il disparait soudainement, laissant dans son sillage une ombre odorante. Comment se fait-il qu'il aille aussi vite ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- _Karlx ! Karlx !,_ hurle-t-elle.

Elle sent une peur irrationnelle enserrée sa raison. Alors c'est cela qu'elle redoute ? Rien que la solitude ? Elle ne veut pas perdre sa trace, alors elle courre en suivant le spectre parfumé, le fil d'Ariane qu'elle ne veut pas lâcher.

Ses jambes foulent le sol, s'activent avec aussi vite qu'elle en est capable. Elle voit quelques arbres de la lande défilés, enjambe avec une facilité déconcertante le ruisseau et enfin elle arpente la montée sinueuse qui mène vers le sommet de la montagne. Elle continue, encore et encore. Il n'est plus très loin à présent, l'odeur est plus marquée.

- _Tu es plutôt bonne pour pister, même pour une nouveau-née. Tu feras un bon traqueur._

Elle sursaute. Il est appuyé nonchalamment contre la roche, le bras croisés, il ne lui jette même pas un coup d'œil. Le colère gronde au creux de son ventre, remonte le long de sa gorge et explose finalement :

- _J'aurais pu mourir dix fois et vous ne vous en seriez même pas rendu compte ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me laisser seule ?! Vous ne trouvez pas que ma situation est assez délicate comme cela ? Je… Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ou ce que je suis, et vous…Vous me laissez conforter à moi-même alors que je suis perdue ! _

Tout déversant le flot de reproche, elle tambourine avec ses petits poings contre le torse puissant de Karlx. Il agrippe ses poignets et les maintient difficilement.

- _Arrête veux-tu ?_, sa voix presque tendre. _Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as d'être tombé sur moi l'autre jour. Je ne te veux aucun mal, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Regarde si je t'ai laissé suivre ma trace c'est pour que tu te rendes comptes de l'étendue de tes capacités. Es-tu soufflée ? Epuisée ? Non. Et pourtant regardes tout ce que tu as parcouru. _

D'un signe de tête, il lui montre la lande qui s'étend, un horizon de terre sèche et de désolation. Elle ne parvient même plus à voir la falaise où ils se trouvaient plus tôt dans la journée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte des centaines kilomètres qu'elle a traversé en quelques petites heures. Et elle constate que comme il l'a dit elle ne sent pas le feu de l'effort dans ses jambes, ni même la fatigue l'écrasée.

- _Oh mon Dieu, _son murmure désordonné ressemble plus à une plainte, _je vous supplie_ _d'accepter mon repentir, je vouerai ma vie à racheter mon âme pour les péchés originels que j'ai commis et je jure combien même le meurtre que j'ai honteusement fait était atroce que je n'étais pas moi-même dans ce moment, et je vous pris mon Dieu de me conduire sur la voie de l'expiation et de m'emmener loin des sentiers de l'égarement. Je vous promets que…_

Un rire sourd, narquois, l'interrompt. Des petites pierres s'étaient enfoncées dans sa peau lorsqu'elle s'était prosternée à genoux, elle ne saigne pas. Son malheur et cette haine viscérale au creux de son ventre augmentent d'autant plus.

- _Tu crois vraiment qu'épier tes péchés et que prier ton Dieu sert à quelque chose à présent ? _

- _Laissez-moi, laissez-moi… _

- _Tu sais ce que tu es petite sotte ? Tu es bien assez puissante pour soumettre quiconque à ta volonté et tromper la Mort. _

- _S'il te plait…_

C'est la première fois qu'elle le tutoie, cela sonne étrangement entre eux. Ignorant ces suppliques il s'approche et prend son visage entre ses mains pour la contraire à le regarder. Dans ces yeux à présent aux teintes rougeâtres, une lueur qu'elle traduit en démence infinie.

- _Je peux briser la gorge d'humain d'une seule pression, je peux les obliger à me supplier d'un petit coup dans les côtes, je peux me délecter de leur sang comme autrefois tu te délectais des plus grands mets. Et tu sais quoi ? Bientôt tu seras comme moi. Vampire._

Elle ne peut plus se contenir, il y a cette force incontrôlable dans son corps qui a besoin de sortir. Les barrières de la raison flanchent et la force se repend dans son corps. Elle se jette sur lui, empreinte de cette énergie nouvelle, elle vole presque. Il lève un bras fort pour la repousser, ça ne suffit pas. Elancés, alors qu'il tente de s'en extraire et qu'elle taillade son corps, ils ne remarquent pas que l'élan leur a fait quitter le sommet de la montagne. C'est lui qui reçoit la première onde de choc, son dos s'arque contre la roche. Ils roulent, elle enroule ses bras comme une pieuvre autour de sa gorge. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux s'accroche une cavité, elle gémit un peu de voir une partie d'elle lui être arrachée. Elle n'a même pas mal pour se concentrer sur autre chose que cette énergie qui brule en elle et ce corps sous le sien chétive qu'elle voudrait défigurer. Ils atteignent un petit plateau qui les stabilise, il la domine mais d'un jeu de jambes elle renverse la situation. Elle presse ses mains contre la gorge. Des fissures apparaissent sur la joue de Karlx, ça l'effraie un peu.

- _Tu ne continueras pas_, lance-t-il de façon neutre, comme si la situation de l'impliquait pas.

- _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? _

- _Tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule. « Confronté à toi-même » dans ce monde hostile. Tu ne connais rien, ni personne. Et puis je sais bien que tu n'as pas le cran de le faire. Trop sentimentale._

- _Je suis capable de vous tuer croyiez-moi !_

- _Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends_, suggère-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Elle a envie, oh oui elle en a tellement envie. C'est comme une irritation qui la démange horriblement et tout son esprit est centré sur l'image de ces ongles qui raclent la peau, mais elle ne peut pas le faire ! Et elle est frustrée et c'est encore plus dur de résister. Et ça démange de plus en plus et aimerait se frotter jusqu'au sang !

Sang. Le mot lui provoque un haut-le-cœur.

- _Non, pas ici, pas maintenant. _Devant son sourire moqueur elle détaille :_ Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous le pensez. Et je vous le prouverais bien assez tôt. _

Elle le relâche brusquement et s'éloigne comme s'il l'avait brulé. Il époussète sur ses épaules quelques poussières avant de se relever, la surplombant de deux têtes et déjà impassible.

- _Un jour tu paieras de ton affront. Viens, ne perdons pas de temps._

Il continu dévaler la pente et elle doit courir pour le rattraper.

Leur voyage dure encore deux jours durant lesquels ils ne croisent aucuns humains, elle soupçonne Karlx que de faire ainsi pour éviter tout débordement. D'ailleurs celui-ci est de plus en plus brusque :

- _Dépêche-toi femelle ! Dépêche-toi ! _

Elle aimerait se confronter à nouveau à lui, et le descendre de son piédestal, lui arracher ce masque de froideur à son égard, mais quand elle voit ses yeux dilatés, plus sombre que les ténèbres, elle sait qu'il n'est pas maitre de lui-même. C'est cette chose, cette force qui a pris possession de lui comme elle auparavant. De même, ça ne devrait pas tarder à recommencer : sa gorge est asséchée.

Bientôt, ils atteignent les plaines blanches de la Russie. Au loin un palais qui semble de glace, dont les tours s'élèvent à la rencontre du ciel, elle frisonne mais pas de froid.

- _Ne bouge pas, je vais prévenir les maitres_,dit Karlx en s'éloignant.

Ce n'est plus qu'une silhouette confuse, drapée de noir. Immobile, elle laisse le blizzard crée des gelures au bout de ses doigts. En fait, elle ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Tout est allé trop vite, et elle a beau creuser sa mémoire, chercher dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs, elle ne trouve rien de consistant, rien d'autre que les yeux rouges et ocre.

Karlx revient bien vite, et lui fait signe de le suivre. Elle n'a pas idée de ce qui l'attend. Plus elle s'approche, plus le palais lui semble intimidant. Elle remarque des fêlures dans la fondation et une partie du toit qui s'est écroulé. Arrivés à la grande porte, Karlx d'un geste de la main lui fait signe d'entrer. Il fait aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur mais au moins les bourrasques s'infiltrent peu. Sur les murs des portraits de rois de jadis, quelques richesses dépareillées, le plus souvent rien d'autre que le mur épuré. Ils atteignent une immense salle qui s'étend tout en longueur, au bout deux trônes qui semblent être fait de cristal.

- _Maitre Vladimir, maitre Stefan_, chantonne son sauveur dans une courbette.

Elle l'imite et relève la tête. Vladimir et Stefan ne se ressemblent pas. Quand le premier arbore des cheveux clairs, presque blancs, le second se pare d'une chevelure corbeaux. Vladimir n'est pas très grand et plutôt fin. Stefan se démarque par sa haute taille et ses épaules robustes. Néanmoins ils détiennent tout les deux le même charisme fascinant que Karlx, peut-être encore plus, et partagent une voix aux accents prononcés. Ainsi que des pupilles carmin.

Le dernier détail la laisse figée sur place.

Ils sourient, et dans leur sourire elle aperçoit quelque chose de presque anodin, de terriblement malsain bien qu'ils dégagent un sentiment de bienveillance à son encontre.

- _Bien le bonsoir mademoiselle. _

Vladimir a un lourd accent scandinave qui met en valeur les tonalités de sa voix. Stefan acquise avant de préciser :

- _Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir très chère. _

Dès lors elle ressent une onde de sympathie pour les deux slaves, c'était surement le fait qu'ils se montrent si chaleureux alors qu'ils ne la connaissent en rien ou peut-être est-ce leur peau est poudreuse, presque transparente, qui semble plus dur que le marbre.

- _Merci, merci de m'accueillir parmi vous. _

- _Voyons ce n'est rien ! Parlez-nous plutôt de vous chère amie, _demande Vladimir.

- _Je… C'est-à-dire sans vouloir vous offenser que… je ne me souviens plus._

Elle entortille ses mains dans sa robe difforme, gênée.

- _Vraiment ? Voilà un fait peu courant après une transformation… Et comment avez-vous donc trouvé Karlx ?_

- _Je suis tombé sur elle au détour de l'Alsace, elle a « vu » mon arrivée, _s'exclame le concerné avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser une réponse.

Les deux seigneurs s'entreregarder une infime seconde. Elle voit leur mine intriguée se dessiner peu à peu sur leur magnifique visage, tandis que Stefan lui demande d'approcher. Il pose sa main gantée sous son menton et sous leurs yeux écarlates elle a l'impression d'être mise à nue.

- _Une bien belle jeune femme pour tant de mystère, n'est-ce pas ?_

Vladimir hoche la tête, ses sourcils cendrés forment une question muette.

- _Montre donc lui nos plus beaux appartements, oh et puis laisse-la choisir. Nous ne manquons pas de place ! _

Les rires mélodieux des vampires se répercutent contre la paroi, créant un écho qui tel un spectre la hante à chacun de ses pas.


	4. Chaptitre 3

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre trois que j'ai essayé de rendre plus vivant, beaucoup plus de dialogue et d'échanges donc. **

**Merci à Lily pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Et non il n'y aura pas de Alice/OC. Pas du tout même, et pas de femslah non plus. Je suivrais le canon quand il viendra…. (****ß****Cette phrase veut juste tout dire). Pour l'image j'y vois une représentation d'Alice, je sais qu'une photo d'Ashley Greene aurait été plus plausible. **

**Brefouille, bonne lecture !**

Sa chambre est blanche, tout comme le reste du château, comme si la neige avait recouvert chaque centimètre du palais décrépit. Le matelas est dure, poussiéreux, elle aimerait aérer la pièce d'où suinte le renfermé, mais le blizzard dehors l'en empêche. Karlx l'a laissé il y a plusieurs heures, sans doute pour aller se repaitre. Un nœud se forme dans sa gorge. Reste à savoir de quoi.

Elle aimerait tellement, elle donnerait n'importe quoi à vrai dire, pour ne pas croire ces propos fantasques. _Vampire_. Mais il y a une partie d'elle, profondément ancrée dans sa position, qui sait qu'il ne peut s'agir que de cela. Les yeux rouges, la douleur, le sang, la vitesse, l'absence d'éreintement. Le charisme ? Séduire pour mieux dévorer ? Tout concorde. C'est effrayant. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en penser.

Il y a une imposante psyché près de l'armoire. Elle n'ose pas se regarder. Elle ne se souvient pas de son apparence, juste peut-être – mais c'est tellement vague qu'elle croit rêver – de pupilles bleutés. Depuis ce qu'elle suppose avoir été sa transformation elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'examiner. Elle n'arrive pas à voir son visage lorsqu'elle s'imagine. Ca l'irrite. Mais si elle s'en réfère à ce que ses yeux ont capturés, elle n'est pas très grande. Assez petite en fait. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui tombent en cascade sur ses hanches et une peau laiteuse, virginale.

- _Satisfaite ? _

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sursaute pas.

- _C'est très élégant. _

- _Ancien, tu veux dire ? Oui. _

Quelque chose monte dans son ventre, dans son larynx : un rire. Ça secoue ses épaules, son corps qu'elle croyait à moitié-mort, et surtout cela la libérait d'un poids qu'elle ne savait pas porter.

- _Je pense que tu ne rechigneras pas à honorer les maitres de cette si merveilleuse demeure, et donc à porter une tenue… décente ?_

Le dernier mot sonne comme un reproche. A vrai dire, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne se préoccupe plus de cet habile souillé de terre et d'un liquide rouge, dont elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaitre la cause.

- _Oui, bien sûr_, dit-elle alors que Karlx lui donnait une nouvelle toilette.

- _Ça devrait convenir, mais je n'ai pas l'œil pour ce genre de chose… Pour ce soir ça suffira, nous aviserons plus tard. _

- _Merci._

Il offre un léger sourire avant de sortir, un drapeau blanc dans leur querelle.

Elle enfile promptement la robe, n'ayant pas pour dessein de faire patienter ses hôtes, et une fois que ce fut-chose faite, elle croise son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne le fait pas fait exprès, au du moins pas consciemment, mais cet acte manqué la laisse figée de stupeur.

Elle se trouve plutôt jolie, bien que son charme ne soit pas du tout comparables aux vampires slaves, mais ce qui la dérange ce n'est ni même les pupilles sombres qui s'étirent dans ses yeux, ni encore sa peau trop pale pour être normal. Non, le pire c'est ce vide dans son regard, cette absence de lueur, comme si elle était déjà morte.

Avec mélancolie, elle pense judicieusement que sa vie d'humaine n'avait pas du être des plus heureuses et que la transformation a achevé de faire disparaitre toute malice, toute étincelle. Pourtant tout à l'heure elle a ri. Alors peut-être y avait-il une infime chance qu'elle _revive_, même sous la condition de vampire cela se perçoit comme une seconde chance. _Mais encore faut-il savoir ce que je dois réparer_, songe-t-elle. Son amnésie se fait de plus en plus encombrante.

La porte manque de se fissurer lorsque Karlx tambourine.

- _T'en mets du temps, tu vas bien ? _

- _Oui, oui j'arrive !_, s'exclame-t-elle en lançant un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux à son reflet.

La grande salle a des airs de cimetières une fois que la nuit l'a recouvert de son manteau sombre. On y voit le spectre des bals d'antan, tous les amours amers, toutes les trahisons et les complots qui ont fait un jour trembler ces murs. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'une salle où la saleté s'accumule, pour mieux figer le temps, et il n'y a plus que les deux trônes en cristal au fond comme vestige d'une époque révolue. Les quelques étoiles qui percent la carapace de nuage se reflètent sur les dalles de pierre, des points de lumière avec les chandeliers disposés sur le sol et sur les murs.

- _Vous êtes magnifiques très chère._

Stefan lui accorde un baisemain. Si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait rougit.

- _Peut-être serait-il temps d'en venir aux faits ?_, suggère Vladimir avec une certaine froideur.

Karlx lui apporte une chaise tandis qu'il préfère rester debout. La tension est palpable, c'est une épreuve et elle doit à tout prix répondre à leurs attentes.

- _Vous devez savoir que nous ne vous retenons pas. Vous pouvez décider de partir maintenant si vous le souhaitez, bien que cela brise nos cœurs… _

Il rit à sa propre blague. Son homologue blond poursuit :

- _Mais s'il advenait que vous restiez, nous ne tolérerions pas que vous ne trahissiez. Vous devez comprendre que les vampires évoluent en clan et qu'appartenir à l'un d'entre eux n'est pas sans signification. Seule une capture par l'ennemie ou un départ consentis par Stefan et moi seront tolérés. _

- _Mais vous ne voudriez pas partir n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Avez besoin de temps pour réfléchir ? Nous avons l'éternité. _

Nouveaux éclats de rire qui semblent le plus merveilleux des sons. Elle n'hésite pas une seconde.

- _Non… Enfin, je veux dire, oui, bien sûr que je veux rester. _

Ils paraissent satisfaits. Karlx remue derrière mais elle n'ose pas se retourner.

- _Alors peut-être est-il temps de vous éclairer sur quelques points, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Des questions sur ce qui vous parait nébuleux… _

C'est un tel déferlement dans son esprit qu'elle n'arrive pas à donner une quelconque priorité. Tant d'interrogations jusqu'à lors restée sans suite et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose.

- _Nous… nous ne buvons que du sang humain ?_

- _Quoi d'autre ?, _demande Vladimir comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

- _Il n'y aucune alternative ? Nous sommes condamnés à tuer pour survivre ?_

- _Si c'est ce qui vous perturbe nous sommes damnés par le simple fait d'être un vampire… _

- _Perdu notre âme et nous ne pouvons qu'errer sur Terre. _

- _Je préfère mourir qu'assassiner à nouveau, _elle lance d'une voix assurée.

- _Votre faim aura raison de vous. Et à en croire vos pupilles dilatés ça ne devrait plus tarder…_

- _Tu ferais bien d'aller chercher un humain ou deux Karlx. _

Ce dernier jusqu'à présent silencieux s'éloigne aussitôt et elle sent un courant d'air soulever sa chevelure.

_- Comment se fait-il que Karlx vous soit si fidèle ?_

_- C'est une question qui englobe toute une histoire, seriez-vous prête à l'entendre ? _

_- Si cela peut m'aider à comprendre, absolument. _

Une nouvelle fois ils la sondent du regard, elle a la même impression dérangeante qu'ils ont accès par les iris au tréfonds de son âme. Mais ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'en a plus d'âme, et les vampires ont déjà bien assez de capacité, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas avoir d'autre sortes de pouvoir tout de même ? Elle se dit qu'elle posera la question plus tard. Stefan s'adosse plus confortablement à son dossier et s'éclaircit la voix avant de débuter :

- _Voilà quelques siècles que nous sommes condamnés à vagabonder dans ces palais d'antan. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous habitons ici par contrainte. _

- _Auparavant, Stefan et moi formions avec dix autres compagnons l'élite de toutes les créatures. Nous avions décidés d'unir nos forces et de soumettre les humains et les autres vampires sous notre joug. Aussi nous est-il parut évident que révéler notre existence à la population ne pourrait être qu'avantageux. Ils nous considéraient comme des Saints. _

- _Alors pendant plus de mille ans, nous avons ouvertement régner sur le monde dans la plus jouissif des décadences. Les humains nous craignaient et nous vénéraient tout à la fois. Ils s'offraient à nous par dizaines, tous plus gouteux les uns que les autres. Parfois dans une extrême bonté ils nous arrivaient de transformer quelques-uns d'entre eux. _

- _Tout le monde y gagnait quelque chose, _ajoute Vladimir.

- _Mais voilà qu'un jour, alors que nous saignons oisivement quelques hommes, un clan de vampire jusqu'alors inconnu nous a provoqué en duel. _

- _Nous avons pensé à un clan typique, formé de trois à quatre vampires…_

- _Nous les avons laissés entrer avec amusement. _

- _Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous nous sommes aperçut qu'ils étaient plus de cinquante. C'était beaucoup plus nombreux que nous malgré les hommes forts qui formaient notre garde permanente. _

- _Malgré tout, nous aurions pu les anéantir. Mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient des pouvoirs, choses que nous avions toujours négligés chez les nouveau-nés …. _

- _Les Italiens avaient pendant longtemps préparés leur attaque et nous n'en avions rien perçut. _

Ils s'arrêtent de parler un instant, elle voit que les souvenirs sont douloureux aussi attend-t-elle patiemment. Il y avait du remord dans leur voix, ils se sentaient coupables de s'être enfermés dans leur bonheur sans même songer un seul instant que d'autres étaient peut-être dans l'ombre à préparer un reversement de pouvoir, elle ne peut les blâmer, mais l'idée de déblatérer quelques paroles réconfortantes lui brule la langue. Néanmoins cela répond à ses doutes. Ainsi certains d'entre eux, par le plus grand des hasards, peuvent développer des pouvoirs ? Et elle, que sont ces choses qu'elle voit dans sa tête ?

- _Le combat fut d'une violence inouïe, même pour nous vampires. Et notre merveilleux palais fut réduit en cendres. _

- _Ils ne laissèrent pour survivant que Vladimir, sa compagne et moi-même. Sans doute par distraction qu'autre chose. _

Elle masque avec difficulté son étonnement. Dans les yeux du vampire blond apparait une lueur de tristesse infinie et de vengeance sans limite qui la fait frissonner.

- _Nous avons dû nous cacher, rester perpétuellement en action pour survivre, tandis que nous élaborions maints plans pour récupérer le pouvoir et nous venger. _

- _Et en huit cent cinquante, lors de notre dernière tentative faites au cours des siècles, nous avions réussi à regrouper une soixantaine de vampires. _

- _La dernière ?, _elle s'exclame.

- _Oui. _Vladimir la fixe longuement. _Stefan et moi attendions avec quelques autres les Volturi - car c'est le nom de ces misérables - là où ils devaient battre en retraite. Effet de surprise. Ma tendre compagne était sur le front, et elle n'avait qu'à superviser l'armée, se défendre de quelques coups… _Sa voix se brise.

Stefan adresse un regard compatissant à son ami avant de poursuivre :

- _Seulement les Volturi avaient de nouveaux pions dans leurs rangs. Deux jeunes à peine sorties de l'enfance… _

- _Et dire que selon eux c'était nous qui bafouillons les règles de notre communauté ! _

- _Ils avaient de terribles pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui ne peuvent n'ont pu être obtenus qu'après de terribles souffrances. Et ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans la lutte initiale. _

- _Les pouvoirs de la fille ont meurtrit ma compagne qui n'a pas pu fuir alors que nos troupes étaient décimés. J'étais loin, mais j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque je suis arrivé Aro, l'un des trois chefs, mettait le feu à son corps…_

- _Le feu ? C'est le seul élément qui puisse nous achever ? _

- _Il faut d'abord être démembré par plusieurs vampires et ensuite être calciné. Le corps peut parfois se reconstituer, _répond le brun.

- _Ils ont tué mon âme sœur, et un jour ils paieront !_

Un silence assourdissant s'abat dans la salle, seulement entrecoupé par Vladimir qui masse ses doigts crispés au paroxysme. Elle ressent un intense élan de compassion pour lui, sans qu'elle sache vraiment ce l'expliquer. Dans ces yeux il y a plus que de la simple tristesse, il y a une véritable déchirure, comme si son âme s'était fendue en deux parties et qu'une d'entre elle était désormais perdue pour l'éternité. Le concept d'âme sœur elle n'y croit pas trop, juste assez pour en faire une chimère, mais le mot semble presque trop faible pour Vladimir et sa défunte compagne.

- _Et Karlx ? _

La question a surgit de façon spontané, brisant les barreaux du silence.

- _Karlx… Il était présent lors de notre dernière bataille, il semble que sa famille est été un dommage collatéral. _

Le terme employé pour exprimer la mort sanglante d'une famille la répugne. Lui démontrant une fois de plus que les humains sont à peine considérer comme des êtres possédant une conscience, mais plutôt comme de la nourriture et des jeux. De la chair et du sang.

- _Nous avons hésités à le tuer. Mais sa haine bestiale contre la racaille Italienne nous a paru un excellent motif de transformation. S'il arrive à contrôler sa rage il sera un personnage essentiel lorsque nous nous confronterons à nouveau. Pour la dernière fois d'ailleurs, car nous attendrons des siècles encore s'il le faut pour que notre revanche soit parfaite. _

_C'est tout ce qui les motive ? Tuer ?, _elle à vrai dire elle ne comprend pas la souffrance, le fer rouge incrusté dans la chair, qu'est la perte d'un proche, d'un être aimé.

- _Cela fait beaucoup d'informations pour un soir. _

Stefan se lève avec grâce et se positionne à ses côtés.

- _Vous permettez que je vous raccompagne ? _

Elle salut Vladimir qui ne répond pas, plongé dans ses pensées - sans doute ses souvenirs - et pose avec délicatesse son bras sur celui de son hôte, légèrement gênée. Il n'est pas très grand pour un homme, et sur ce point elle se sent à l'aise avec lui. Sa paume entre en contact avec le dos de sa main glacée. Ils arrivent au corridor principal lorsqu'il murmure :

- _Vous êtes intrigante très chère. Il y a comme un brouillard de secret sur vous et j'aimerai le dissiper… _D'un ton grave il continue, _dès demain nous s'intéresserons à vous plus en profondeur car à en voir vos cernes vous êtes épuisée. Karlx viendra vous chercher lorsqu'il aura trouvé de quoi vous sustentez. _

Elle ne veut même pas penser à cela. Malgré toute sa volonté elle sait qu'elle ne résistera pas à l'appel de la nourriture. Elle se sent tellement faible… Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'éloigne de l'homme qui devine une dernière demande. D'un haussement de sourcils il accueille l'interrogation.

- _Karlx m'a trouvé en Alsace n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Exactement. _

- _Que faisait-il si loin du palais ? _

- _Oh rien de bien mauvais, _ses lèvres découvre deux rangés de perles qui scintille dans un sourire conspirateur, _il se contentait de chercher quelques alliés. Pour la prochaine bataille. _

Il baise sa main et disparait le temps d'un battement de cils, là laissant méditer sur ces dernières paroles et ce qu'elles impliquent. Un bain de sang, tout proche, et elle serait de la partie.

**Je sais vous aller me dire : Alice a les cheveux courts dans les livres. Cependant tout s'expliquera en temps venu… **

**Une review et je vous envois Vladimir et Stefan ! **


End file.
